Jagged
by DarkAngelBlackWings
Summary: "There is no more war, Theresa Gray. You are mine." - An attack on the Institute leads to Tessa, Jem and Will being taken by The Magister. The Institute is left in ruins. Jem no longer has his medication. Will fears he will not longer have his Parabatai. And Tessa fears that Mortmain has won. XxCompletexX
1. The Attack

_Hello there :). Here is my serious fanfiction. This is violent, and may later contain disturbing content, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK... Review! :D xx DarkAngelBlackWings_

* * *

The fire cracked and split onto the log. Tessa sighed. She had developed a habit of just staring into flames, watching it lick away against it's concrete prison, the fireplace. She heard a slight knock on her bedroom door, and turned around to meet the blue piercing eyes of Will Herondale.

"Do you always have a habit of just waltzing into women's bedrooms?" She snapped.

"Well. most women don't mind. Or they are accompanying me to their bedrooms." Will smirked. Tessa rolled her eyes. "How gentleman like."

"Indeed. So..." Will walked up and stood beside her. "Flames are rather facinating aren't they?"

"What are you doing in here?" Tessa asked.

"I am here to tell you that Shadowhunter's are planning to invade Mortmain's - I'm sorry, _Axel's _- nesting ground where he lays his many Automatons." Will chuckled at his own remark.

"Why did you just call him 'Axel'?" She inquired.

Will gave a crooked smile. "I assumed that he has tried to kill me, and you, and Jem, and killed Thomas, and almost killed Charlotte and-"

"Do not continue."

"Basically. I believe personally, that I should be on first name basis-"

Will was cut off by a horrible screeching sound, like nails dragged down a chalkboard. Will and Tessa flew their heads around, and was met with a horrible sight.

It was an automaton, but it's human skin had begun to peel, one of it's eyes had left it's socket.

"T-T-T-Theresa Gr-ray..." It stuttered.

Will moved fast.

One moment he was beside Tessa, the next standing inches from the Automaton, blade in hand. He thrust it upwards, and it stabbed into the demons chin, and it shuddered and fell bareckwards, twitching and stuttering Tessa's name over and over.

Then there was a scream.

Tessa gasped, and without hesitation began to ran out of the room, despite Will's protest. She dashed down the steps and stopped, just to catch a glimpse of a heavily pregnant Charlotte lifted off her feet by another Automaton, as Cecily slashed at it aimlessly with a sword.

"_Charlotte!_" Tessa screamed; but it was too late.

Charlotte was thrown into the air, and sent through a glass table, shards of glass flying and the sound piercing Tessa's ears. Charlotte let out a pained cry.

"No!" Cecily screamed; and she too was picked up-

and the demon released her as it's arm was hacked off, leaving oil and metal springing from it's fake wound. Will stood there, breathing heavily, as Tessa darted to Charlotte.

"No...no...no...no..." Charlotte repeated over and over, followed by a scream, and she grasped her stomach in a worrying manor.

"Oh god, Will!" Tessa cried. And then she heard another scream, a yell of a man, and she spun and saw Will, with the same worried expression. It was coming from the courtyard in front of the Institute.

Tessa flashed back to Charlotte, and Charlotte whimprered. "Go-go..."

Cecily rushed over, and took Tessa's place beside Charlotte, whilst Will ran outside. Tessa followed.

Automatons. That is all they could see. Automatons. Some dead and lifeless - even though they weren't alive - and some still fighting, and clawing at two figures.

"Leave her alone!" Tessa recognised the voice.

Jem.

She darted forward, screaming the name. "Jem? Jem!"

She recognised the other figure as Henry, who was attacking the Automaton so violently and aimlessly, she feared he would injure himself.

Jem's silver eyes focused on her, and widened. "Tessa! No! Get back inside!"

But Will did not take that advice. He advanced on the creature that was threatning to kill Jem, and slashed it into oblivion.

"James, in future, you should alert me of such fun." said Will, slashing into another creature.

"Stay with Tessa, I got this." Jem yelled, piercing another.

"Fighting partner, remember?" Will hissed.

"Tessa, go!" Jem screamed in her direction.

Tessa turned, but was stopped by three Automatons, and she heard Will swear in the distance.

Tessa made a split decision and turned on her heel and ran - but not before she was caught via her hair. She was pulled backwards, and she gave a shout of pain as a metal claw stabbed into her hip.

"No!" Jem yelled, trying to race forward, but failing as he too was caught by and Automaton and sent flying into the Institute's door.

"_James_!" Will cried, trying to fight his way through the crowd to his _Parabatai_, but he joined Jem quickly as he was thrown painfully.

"Leave them alone! For god sake!" cried Tessa, her face covered in blood, grime and tears.

And that's when she passed out from the pain.

The last thing she heard was the sound of cracking and the yells of the blood brothers.


	2. A Man's Poison And A Man's Desire

**_Hello there! :D Okay so this chapter is more dark, and just a head's up.. Mortmain 'attacks' Tessa, in a future chapter. So... If you don't like, don't read. REVIEW!_**

* * *

_He heard his scream from a distance. A cry for his mother. A cry for his dying father. The cries ended in pained gurgles as the poison was applied to his skin, burning the flesh._

_Jem screamed._

_"Jian! Jian! Jian..." _

"James." Will hissed, waking Jem into a concious state. The room was dark and smelled of blood and death, a scent Jem knew well. As Jem tried to move his hands, he felt them bound. He was chained to a wall. _Shackles_, he thought. _I am in shackles_.

"Come on, wake up!"

Jem turned to face Will, which was hard from the crusted blood on his neck.

"W-Will?" Jem asked confused.

"Oh, thank god." Will sighed. "Are you alright?"

"I-I-I think so." Jem stuttered, flexing his hands.

"Don't bother moving. I think the bastard has us in shackles." said Will.

"Tessa." was all Jem said, and Will's blue eyes darkened.

"He is here too. But not with us." Will turned his head, trying to look strong.

At that moment, the sound of metal grinding together sounded, and in walked an Automaton. This one, Jem had to admit, looked stunning, with gold locks flowing down to her waist, and green eyes. However Jem knew the one thing missing from that pretty little fake face.

A soul.

"James Carstairs," It started, the voice echoing on the cool walls. "Theresa Gray is in perfect care."

"Now why don't we find that comforting?" hissed Will once more.

The Automaton marched forward, no grace in her steps. It kneeled beside Jem, and he felt flashes of ice zip through his veins.

It produced a powder, but intstead of fine silver, it was black and gleaming, a demon's eye. Will looked at Jem wide eyed.

"What are you doing?" Will demanded, squirming in his spot, the shackles tearing into his skin. "Stop!"

The Automaton pried his mouth open, and Jem tried to move but couldn't, and the clockwork creature poured the black powder into his mouth carefully. Jem tried not to swallow, but had too.

For a moment he felt mothing. It was like taking his regular drug. And then a flash of pain, like stabs of several swords at once, pierced him, and his body spasmed, and Will began yelling at the woman.

"You bitch! What have you done to him?" Will yelled furiously. Jem tried to twist his body, but could not.

"He was given demon poison when younger," It's voice said calmly. "This is Greater Demon poison."

Will began joining Jem's spasms. "Leave him alone! Release him now!"

Jem felt the pain, and his vision gave out. He kept hearing that voice in the back of his mind...

_Jian. Jian._

* * *

Tessa woke up to the sound of dripping from a bathroom tap. Her eyes peeped open. She felt satin material gathered around her, and she sat up, to be greeted with a large bed. Her hair looked as though it had been brushed. But she did not remember brushing it. She sat up, eyes scanning the room.

It was plain. Lamps hung from the walls, not witchlights. The window was closed, and purple curtains similiar to her bed sheets hung to it.

But then she noticed what she was wearing. It had slink straps around her arms, and had frilly silver lace around the ends. But she knenw what it was instantly from the colour.

The gold dress she planned to be married to Jem in.

A fear flooded her body, and she remembered Will and Jem screaming. The thought caused her to spring up, and bang on the chamber door which was locked.

"Open up!" She screamed. "Open up! Open up!"

She was rewarded with the door flying open, sending her body flying back against the bed. And she almost screamed.

There stood Mortmain, in a black and white suit, His eyes pierced hers, and his smile was wicked.

"Good morning, love," Mortmain smiled.

Tessa's voice came out uneven. "I am not you're love."

He frowned. "And why is that? Were going to be married soon."

"I will _never_," Tessa spat. "Never marry a person like _you_."

It happened fast.

In a quick movement Mortmain was over her, gripping her arms furiously. "You don't have a choice."

"Do not touch me!"

And he forced his lips upon hers.

* * *

Gideon stroked hair out of Sophie's pale face, tears stinging the back of his eyes. The medical ward was full of Shadowhunter's, some in investigation of the Instititute, some helping the victims.

And that's when he felt the tears come.

Because Sophie was victim.

Sophie was in a coma.


	3. Give Into My Advances

_Enjoy... WARNING: Kind of rape scene... NOT A FULL ONE. Mortmain just get's... grabby. Review!_

* * *

The rush of people and the feel of thin blankets roused Charlotte out of sleep. Then she saw Henry. His head was rested on the pillows with her, his body in a chair beside her. Orange curls upon his head were tousled.

"H-Henry?" Her voice croaked, and immedietly his head shot up, hazel eyes concerned. His fingers laced through hers.

"Lottie? My Lottie?" He whispered.

"Henry..." Her voice trailed off, as her throat tightened. He picked up a cup of water, handed it too her and she gulped it down. It tasted wonderful, air when you could no longer breathe.

"Oh, I was so worried!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms around Charlotte in a hug. She winced slightly, and he loosened his grip, and she wrapped her arms around him aswell.

"After the attack-"

He was cut off by her gasping, and her arms flew to her stomach. He understood, resting his hands over her arms.

"He is fine. We got to you before you could miscarry."

_All these Shadowhunters_, Charlotte gazed around the room, _are they all for the victims?_

"How many..? Where is... How is...?" Charlotte choked back tears.

Henry flashed a sad smile. "Lottie..."

"_What happened to everybody_?"

Henry sighed. "Cecily is fine, the worst damage she recieved was a hit to the head. I am fine, obviously. Sophie... Sophie is a coma... She has multiple bruises to her brain."

Charlotte felt tears spill over. "My poor, poor Sophie!... And... what about Tessa?"

Henry hesitated.

"Please."

"Tessa, Jem and Will... They have been abducted by Mortmain."

* * *

Tessa tried to push him away, but he had pinned her arms behind her back painfully, she gave a yelp of pain as Mortmain bit harshly on her bottom lip. She was roughly shoved onto the bed, and he hovered over her, a predetor.

"Please." Tessa begged, tears in her eyes. "Don't."

"I'll tell you what.." Mortmain whispered, "Accept our marriage, and my advances, and I will cure the Carstairs boy of the poison he is choking on right now."

Tessa's heart stopped for a second. "You- you _bastard_!" She screeched, pounding fists into his chest. "No! No! No!"

His laugh shook his body. "That is no way to win."

She felt his hand drift under her skirts and travel up her leg, leaving Tessa shuddering in disgust.

She calmed herself. "Promise me you will leave him and Will alone."

"I swear." Mortmain smiled.

Tessa shuddered one last time and relaxed, tears sliding. "O-Okay."

Mortmain's hands slipped further up her leg, and continued to explore, whilst his lips painfully pushed against hers. She whimpered slightly, and he smiled,

"What's wrong darling?" He grinned, biting on her lip once more.

She gave a squeel. "Stop!"

"Why?" asked Mortmain.

_For Jem and Will. For them. _

"N-Nothing. Nevermind," Tessa whispered, feeling blood trickling down her chin.

He spent the rest on the night touching places that should not be touched, and attacking her mouth with bloody and harsh kisses.

* * *

Will awoke to the sound of coughing, and he opened his eyes against his bodies protests. For a moment, his mind's response was to ask where the _Yin Fen _was, but instead of that, he saw Jem, wide eyed and and looking at him with fear.

"James?" He asked, confused. "Are you-"

"Tessa." said Jem loudly.

"What?"

"They have given me the cure for the poison they gave me. And said to thank Tessa."

Will's heard skipped a beat. "Why? Did they ?"

"No. Not at all-" Jem started, but was stopped.

A small figure was thrown into the cell roughly, and toppled to the ground. Her breathing was shallow. and brunette hair was scattered around her bloody face.

Will knew instantly who it was.

"_Tessa_!" Will yelled, as Tessa whimpered in pain.

Will looked up, and saw Mortmain hovering outside the cell, watching her with amusement.

Jem tried to rush foward. "Tess! Tessa!"

Mortmain grinned. "Hello, boys. Sorry about dear Tessa. She just had some troubles sleeping. I thought I would help her relax."

Realisation dawned on Will. "What have you done to her?"

Jem's silver eyes had darkened. "You - you... What have you done?"

"She was not willing at first, but she bit her lip and it went down easy." Mortmain laughed, and Jem's eyes flared, something Will had not seen often.

"You bastard! Let her go! Leave her alone!" Willl screamed.

"...Will...Jem..." Tessa whispered, her voice uneven. She looked up, her eyes shiny with tears.

"Don't worry, she is as pure as she was last time you saw her. Just thought I would give her a... rememberance of who she belongs too." With that, Mortmain turned on his heel, and left.

Tessa began to slightly stand up, but she staggered, and fell directly into Jem, sobbing. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he rested his chin on her's.

"Shhh.." Jem whispered.

"I never thought I would say this," said Will. "But I hate him more than I hate Gabriel Lightwood."

* * *

Cecily raced into the infirmary, a vial in her hand. It contained blood, as Henry could see. The Shadowhunter's had left for now, and all that remained was Charlotte, Henry, and Gideon, who refused to leave Sophie.

"Cecily? What is that?" Charlotte asked quietly.

"A vial... A vial of Will's blood. I took it from the front door." Cecily answered, semi-proud.

"Why on earth would you do that?" Henry asked, baffled.

"Because, I can't believe we never thought of this before! A tracking rune," She held up the blood.

"If Will is with Mortmain, and Tessa, and Jem... We can make a tracking rune."


	4. Don't Let Them Starve

_Hey guys... It was my birthday during the weekend! Now... Critics United or some people who have no life deleted my story MADNESS OF A TECHNOLOGICAL KIND.. But they wont stop me continuing it ;) ANYWAY.. Here is Chapter 4! Enjoy!_

* * *

"Stay awake." Tessa commanded, looking at Jem's weary eyes. Will had been struggling against his shackles, trying to break them, but it was no use. Tessa's hair had crusted blood laced through it.

As Tessa spoke, Jem slightly turned his head, and smiled weakly at her. "When is the last time you ate?"

She shook her head, and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Don't worry about me-"

"When?" Jem asked, worried.

"Tell me, you ate before you were in here." Will asked, slumped against the wall.

Tessa hesitated, then answered with a quiet, "No."

Jem sucked in a rough breath, and then yelled out, "Mortmain!-"

Tessa clapped a hand over his mouth. "No!"

"You need to eat," Hissed Will. "_Mortmain_!"

There was a speed filled shadow in the darkness, and then a figure in front of the gate. He wore a dark blue suit, and his pale skin reflected in the light. And his eyes. The eyes that burned into Tessa's.

Mortmain.

"Yes, Herondale?" Mortmain grinned; Tessa wanted tp claw at his face.

"Starve us, all you want. But _do not starve her_." Will said through gritted teeth.

Mortmain sighed. "Oh, I do not want to starve my wife." His eyes drifted to Jem's, but Jem avoided his gaze.

"And them." Tessa stood up, ignoring Will and Jem's whisper of protests. "And them."

Mortmain's grin grew. "And what is in it for me?"

Tessa felt her stomach tighten with rage. "I- I- what do you wish for?"

"Tess, no," Jem whispered, and at the same time Will whispered, "Please, no!"

"Your choice." Mortmain said.

"I - I offer you my... hand in marriage. And... on the night of the marriage... I..." Tessa gulped, and felt her eyes water.

Jem, however, was not keen on this trade. "Don't touch her! Don't you touch her!"

"Well, you seem quiet keen dear. You have a deal." Mortmain laughed, and opened the gate. Will flinched from the sudden burst of light, and Jem was making pointless efforts to reach Tessa.

He reached his arm in, gripped Tessa by her arm, and hauled her out, making sure they were in plain sight of the two boys.

"I love you, dear Tessa." He whispered.

This earned a scowl and growl from both boys.

"We must pick your dress soon, for the wedding is in two days time."

Tessa froze_. "Two days-"_

Her protests were swallowed by Mortmain assulting her lips with his. She gave a surprised yelp, and Will smashed his fists against the wall.

"Stop it!" Yelled Will.

.Mormtain pulled away, his arms still twined around her waist. "Hmmm... Shall we continue somewhere else?"

Tessa tried to pull away. "Give them food first."

Mortmain rolled his eyes. "As you wish."

* * *

Cecily sat uneasily on her bed in her chambers, watching the candle as it quivered and died. As she went to light it, she noticed a figure standing in her doorway.

"Gabriel," She smiled, looking up at him.

"May I come in?" He asked kindly, stepping a foot into the room. She nodded and he walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, perching himself next to her.

She nodded fiddling with the scarlet laces of her black dress. "No. I just wish that everything could just... return to normal. I miss Sophie... and, god forbid, I miss my b-b-" She never finished her sentence because an arm was pulled around her, as Gabriel wiped away her tears.

"I just need something to preoccupy me." Cecily said, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Well, Gideon and I are putting the blood sample you gave us to work. Would you like to help us?" He asked kindly.

Instead of answering, Cecily lifted her face to his, and kissed him gently. Gabriel, clearly surprised, has his eyes widened but kissed back. She pulled away, studied his features, before twining her arms around his neck, and sliding down against the satin pillows so he was hovering over her.

"Cecily, is this a good idea?" Gabriel asked, eyebrow arched.

She fiddled with his collar. "I need a _real _distraction."

And their lips met again.

* * *

Sophie felt like she was floating. But as she opened her eyes, she realised she was in a dark room. Her instinct was for her hand to fly out, knocking a porcelain mug over, smashing it as it rained upon the floor. This awoke a figure in the darkness up. But she recognised the green eyes.

"Gideon." She mumbled.

The smile that plastered upon his face was enourmous. "Sophie." His arms outstretched, he took Sophie's weak body, hugging her close. "_Soph_!"

She melted into his hug. And then had a realisation. "Where is everybody? Oh dear god!"

Gideon stroked her hair soothingly. "It is okay. It is okay. They are fine."

Sophie let out a breath of relief. "How long was I asleep?"

"Three days. I was so scared." said Gideon, burying his face into her neck.

"I am fine. I think. Did I just sleep?" Sophie asked.

"Like a baby." He whispered.

"Where are we?"

"In the Infirmary. Sorry, the lights were off, as I was sleeping."

"When is the last time you slept in a bed, Gideon?"

He laced his fingers through hers. "I was not going to leave you here."

* * *

Charlotte began to panic, tapping her feet against the floor. Henry was pacing, waiting for the arrival of the results of the tracking rune.

"Are you sure it worked?" Charlotte asked.

"Certain." Herny answered back, taking his wifes hand.

All of a sudden, a girl with dark, mid length hair which was swirled into a bun with extraordianry milk brown eyes entered. She was a good height, and was holding a piece of paper.

"Sorry to bother you, my name is Illiana Edris, and I am sent here by the Silent Brothers." Illiana said polietely, smiling.

Henry nodded as did Charlotte.

"It worked. We found a small cave on the inside of a town called Darkwood. We are prepared to leave now."

* * *

_Thankyou to RASF, for letting me use her character Illiana ;)_


	5. We Must Be Proper, Mustn't We?

_This story will have about ten chapter's plus epilogue, so yes... :D REVIEW!_

* * *

"I will not eat it." Jem hissed, staring down at the soup laid out on the ground before them. Will too had a bowl, and he had his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at it.

"Why not?" Muttered Mortmain from the other side of the bars, "Think of it as blood food."

"Except the blood is my wife's." Jem's eyes darted too the bowl, and back.

_I'll throw it at him. I swear too god. _

"I believe she is my wife, Mr Carstairs." Mortmain grinned, showing a missing tooth. Jem's eyes narrowed, his hands forming fists, but said nothing. However, Will was not so polite.

"She is not your wife, you filthy scum!" He yelled.

For the benefit of eating, Mortmain had unlatched the chains around their arms, but not their legs.

Mortmain opened the gates, and they smashed open with a shriek. He waltzed forward, and Will cringed slightly, expecting him too reach for him.

But he did not.

Instead, he wrapped his hand around Jem's chin, forcing his head up. Mortmain lifted something from under his coat - a syringe, filled with a black substance. Ichor.

Jem let out a pained breath, "Demon blood."

"The same you had three days." Mortmain smiled, resting the syringe tip against his neck, "The neck occupies so many," He was in thought for a moment, "Important veins."

"Don't you dare! Leave him alone!" Will cried, struggling to move without his legs becoming entangled.

But Mortmain had already moved, plunging the needle straight into one of Jem's veins, causing him too cry out in sudden pain.

"_James!_" Will screamed, as Mortmain stood up, and snapped the needle in a manner that a shard of thin metal was left in his neck. He walked out, the shadow leaving.

"Oh god..." Jem growled in pain, fiddling with his hands. But it was no use. A sharp stab of pain flashed through hiim, and then the stab spread over his body, causing him to arch in pain.

He began too hear the voice in the back of his mind again.

_Jian. Jian_. His mother.

_"Mǔq__īn__!" _Jem screamed, his eyes sliding shot and his body in spasms.

Will did not speak chinese, but he knew that word; he knew it from the times he had too wake Jem when he was having nightmares at night, or the times when he has had a lack of _Yin Fen _and would hallucinate.

It meant mother.

"Listen too me, keep your eyes open!" Will tried too yell over the voices he knew he was hearing. "James! Jem! Listen too me!"

He slipped into unconciousness.

* * *

Gabriel looked down at Cecily, he had broken away after they had kissed. He could see obvious hurt in her violet blue eyes.

"Cecily," He said warmly, "This is not what you-"

But Cecily had already acted, gripping his collar and bringing his face inches from hers. "I thought you did not like my brother."

"I despise him," Gabirel said calmly, even though the thought of Will made him want too punch something, "But sleeping with his sister, especially in the state of mind you are in right now, is just not right."

"I am not doing this because of my 'state of mind'!" She growled. "I am doing this because I love you, you blind idiot!"

Gabriel's eyes widened. _Loved him_. When had she ever even shown any sort of emotion towards him?

"Cecily..." He whispered, but he saw as a tear slipped from her eye and rolled down her pale cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb.

"I've lost everything. My brother. _Everything_. What am I supposed too do? Why am I even here?" Cecily whimpered.

Gabriel wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "Shh."

"Please don't leave." Cecily whispered.

"I won't, I won't." Gabriel fell beside her, holding her there. "And Cecily?"

"Yes?" She said quietly, falling into sleep.

"I love you too..."

* * *

Tessa stood at a mirror, as an Automaton lazily platted her hair. For the past week a different automaton had come in, and tried her for dress fittings, Today, a tall lady with crimson locks that fell to her knees at a stupid length, and emerald shining eyes.

"You look beautiful, Tessa," The woman's voice said. The voice, though, was cold. Unwelcoming.

"Th-Thankyou." Tessa stammered, missing Sophie's conversation as she did her hair, and laced her corsets.

The woman left, heels clacking against the wood. Tessa closed her eyes, pretending to be back at the Institute, the morning's she was greeted with her friends, and the two men she loved. She was so caught up in her head that she did not notice someone else playing with the laces of her corset.

"Good morning, love," A voice breathed behind her.

Tessa opened her eyes, and nearly jumped out of her skin. There stood Mortmain, one arm looped around her waist, and the other fiddling with the laces of her corset.

"Goo-Good morning." Tessa said quietly. Mortmain grinned, and undid the perfect bow at the top of her corset. She shivered.

"They are fine," Mortmain grinned, "Except Carstairs."

Tessa's eyes widened, "What have you done too him?"

"Oh, Carstairs can _hold his tongue_, Herondale on the other hand... it had a greater effect hurting James."

Tessa felt a sob well up in her chest. She pushed it down. Mortmain unlaced the corset too the last string and held it there.

"Now, we must be proper, musn't we?" He smiled, stepping back as she clasped her loose corset too her body.

"Please," Tessa begged, "Don't hurt them. You have me. Let them go."

"No. They are finance. To make sure you do not try any funny stuff." said Mortmain, stepping forward, twining his arms around her torso.

"You are just starting a war." Tessa's body and voice shook with rage.

"There is no more war, Theresa Gray. You are mine."

* * *

"Please let me go!" Charlotte pleaded, watching Henry pack swords. He looked at her, eyes full of worry.

"You are with child. I can't lose you. I can't lose you both." Henry said, walking up too Charlotte, and pulling her into a hug.

"Promise me you will be careful." Charlotte whispered. Henry kissed the top of her head.

"I promise."

With that, Illiana ducked her head into the door, "I have gathered everybody. Shall we leave?"

Henry pulled away, and rested his hand on her stomach, "I will be back for you." He kissed Charlotte gently, "For both of you."

And Henry left.


	6. Vale

_Hey guys... Okay, as you may see in this chapter, this story is winding down. It has two more chapters and then an Epilogue :) Please review... COUPLE OF WARNINGS THOUGH!_

**_WARNINGS - _**  
_- Rape scene ((Not too descriptive))_  
_- Two major character death scenes. _

* * *

The trees taunted them as they set up shelter. It was the basic fire and tents, however each Shadowhunter held a witchlight in their hands, which glowed brilliantly in the darkness.

Henry sat on a nearby log, flipping a chain Charlotte had given him over and over between his fingers.

"Rough night?" Asked a voice behind him. Henry turned too meet the green eyes of Gideon. He perched himself on the log aswell.

"I just hope everything goes to plan." Henry smiled weakly.

"It will, it will." said Gideon.

Henry turned his hazel eyes too him. "Is Sophie alright with you here?"

"I did not wish too leave her. But she convinced me." He mumbled, "Did you wish too leave Charlotte?"

Henry immedietly shook his head, "I never wish too leave her. Never."

"She will be okay, you know?" Gideon placed his hand on Henry's shoulder.

"I know. But... I just feel like I am leaving-"

There was a scream.

The fire in the distance had seemed too dull, and the sound of metal grinding against metal filled Henry's ears. The clatter of swords seemed too trigger something in Gideon, causing his hands too fly too his weapons belt, extracting a stele.

But one thing triggered Henry's movements.

The yell of Illiana.

_"Clockwork creatures!" _

* * *

_Will gently cupped her face, but it was impossible trying too tell her it was okay. She was staring at him, but her eyes were not focused. She was holding him, but she had no grip. Her mouth was moving, but no words were coming out. Her wounds were shut, but blood seemed too run between his fingers._

_Because the girl he loved was dying._

_Tessa Gray was dying. _

Will's blue eyes opened, staring into the darkness. As his eyes adjusted, he rubbed his eyes-

He paused. He could move his hands. He gently moved his arms to the front of his face. The wrists were bloody and bruised from the shackles, but he felt a short moment of hope rise within him.

_I can move_, thought Will, _I can-_

His thoughts were cut off. He noticed a figure lying limply on the ground, his chest rising and falling rapidly and breathing shallow. The light caught his silver hair. Jem.

_Oh god, no. Not now. __**Not now.**_

Will began too crawl too Jem, not surprised by the fact that the leg shackles were removed. He reached him painfully, and looked at him. His silver hair was matted with blood, and a bruise on his angular cheekbone. Will put his fingers over Jem's pulse. It was going, but only faintly.

"James," Will whispered fiercly, "Open your eyes. Wake up. _Now_."

There was movement under Jem's eyelids. His eye's lifted, and Will sucked in a rough breath. Jem's eyes were white, no pupil nor iris.

"I...she..." Jem mumbled, words slurred.

"Shut up, fool," Will commanded.

"Protect her. Save her...get her away from him-"  
"You are not dying."

"...They overdosed me, William."

Will's heart sunk. They overdosed him. No amount could now save him. He clasped Jem's hand.

"Your my brother, Will." Jem said, his voice coming out raw.

Will felt tears well up in the back of his eyes. He clamped it down, "Your an outright bastard. Don't leave now. You did not even make it too your wedding. Forget the _wedding_, you won't even make it too your _honeymoon_."

Jem's chuckle was weak. And something occured too Will.

_This is why I am not tied up. He wants my Parabatai too die in my arms. _

* * *

Tessa began too silently weep, whilst perched on the bed. She wore a white wedding dress, which flowed in a beautiful pool around her feet. Her shoes were removed, and her hair which was in beautiful curls and pins had been pulled out and wrecked, as her make up had too.

Then she heard footsteps, and her head turned. There was Mortmain, in a suit with a loosened tie.

"Stand up." She did as she was told.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, smiling at her, a predator once more. "The wedding was wonderful, was it not?"

She thought of the wedding. She had hated it. The room was lovely, but it was not the man she wanted too marry. She always thought that her wedding would be with Jem, the golden dress and the blue Iris' they had chosen as flowers.

But she had too lie, for them. "Indeed."

He smiled, and nuzzled her neck, "I love you, Mrs Mortmain."

A chill zipped up her spine, and the words were bitter on her tongue, "I...I love you too."

* * *

Fire seemed too spread too the trees, setting them in a blazing flames. The sound of screaming Shadowhunter's pierced the air, as did the dying grinds of the clockwork creatures. Gideon pierced his sword into one of the gears, causing the creature too splutter and die. He caught a glimpse of a person moving with his sword roughly.

Henry.

But what he noticed more was the automaton behind him.

"Henry!"

And the Automaton drove a blade through Henry.

* * *

"Your not dying, James." Will sounded helpless.

"I am." Jem whispered.

* * *

Tessa had only once had intercoarse. It was with Jem, and both knew it was improper, but both of them seemed not too care. That was gentle, and full of love.

But as Mortmain unlaced her corset, it was rough and full of hatred.  
-

* * *

"No...no..." Henry mumbled as he ran his hands over and over the wound, which was spraying blood quickly.

* * *

"Do you remember...that time...when we were children...when we used too train?" Jem's voice was like sandpaper.

Will felt one tear spill over, "I always won."

* * *

Mortmain rid himself of his shirt, and ran his hands over Tessa, his touch rough, scratching around her stomach. Her yelps were drowned out by his lips.

* * *

"Breath, Henry, deep breaths," Gideon said quickly, gripping his stele. He looked at the wound on Henry, and the blood loss.

"It won't work, will it?" Henry mumbled breathlessly.

Gideon shook his head, sadness filling his heart.

* * *

"You tell Tess that I love her, okay..." Jem's voice trailed off as he looked at Will.

* * *

Mortmain held Tessa down by her shoulders as he delivered powerful movements. This was not pleasure at all. This was pain. It was pain for Tessa, who tried too hold back tears.

"Do not cry." He hissed.

* * *

Henry shut his eyes, flashes of Charlotte going through him.

Charlotte and him getting married.

His very first kiss witih Charlotte.

And his heartbeat stopped.

* * *

"I will." said Will, another tear slipping down his cheek. Jem looked up at him, smiled, and his eyes slid shut and his hand went limp in Will's.

* * *

As Mortmain finished, he curled up behind Tessa, wrapping an arm around her bare waist. Tessa felt warm tears spill.

* * *

"I love you, my Lottie." That was the last thing Henry said.

* * *

"Vale, James Carstairs," Will's voice quivered and broke, "_Vale_."

* * *

"Vale, Henry, Vale." Gideon yelled over the sounds, and then rushed back into battle.

* * *

Before Tessa fell asleep, she felt his lips near her ear, and she feared he would say 'I love you'. But what he said was worse.

"I forgot to mention," He hissed, "My deepest condolences. Vale, James Carstairs."

Tessa felt her heart shatter into a million pieces.

* * *

_Okay, at the end was a kind of collage of scenes ... _


	7. Beating A Dull Rythym

_For all those who wanted Mortmain's ass kicked, read this chapter! And this story is coming to an end *tear* But its okay... One more chapter, then an EPILOGUE! XD_

_**WARNING - **  
- ALOT OF VIOLENCE_

* * *

_"Ni hen piao liang."_

_"What does it mean?"_

_"It means you are beautiful. I did not want to tell you before, I did not want you too think I was taking liberties."_

_"...Take them."_

Tessa opened her grey eyes, tears falling from them.

_He could be lying. He could be. Please god tell me he is alive. _

She turned her head, and noticed Mortmain, his arm outstretched on the bed, as if he was inviting her into his arms. As if she would _actually _want too touch him.

Tessa lifted herself from the bed carefully, trying not too wake Mortmain. She was nude, so she reached for a sapphire blue robe that hung from the headboard of the bed. She wrapped it around herself, and gently crept into the bathroom. Once in the bathrooom, she shut the door behind her, the tile cooling her feet.

She stared into the bathroom mirror, looking at her face. Her hair was wild and tangled, falling around her shoulders in brunette vines. Her grey eyes were puffy and bloodshot from crying, tears staining her cheeks. She had a bruise on her collarbone, where Mortmain had bit down during the night.

_"But the Institute is your home."_

_"You are home for me now."_

She watched as another drop of saltwater fell from her eyes, and bit down on her lip. What about Will? Was he okay? Oh god. She could not lose them both. She placed her hand over her heart as though she could reheal it, take away the damage. But she could not. Instead she made a quick decision too throw her fist into the mirror.

The sound rang in her ears, as shards of glass scattered on the sink and the floor. Scarlet liquid ran down her hand, joining the glass on the floor. She did not make a noise, but stared at her hand, feeling tears well up in her eyes again.

Then there was footsteps.

"Love? love?" asked Mortmain, as he stepped into the bathroom. His eyes widened, yet a grin was plastered onto his face. He stepped forward, resting one hand on her arm.

"Don't touch me." hissed Tessa, from behind her hair.

"What did you just say?" He growled.

_"Don't. Touch. Me." _

And she picked up a shard of glass, burying it deep into her shoulder. He yelled. And then she ran.

* * *

Will could not leave him there. His Parabatai. His partner in battle. And now he was gone. He ws going too kill him. Kill him for all he had done. Kill him for all those lives. Kill him for _James and Tessa. _

Will stood up, and looked down at Jem. He had a smile on his face like he was peaceful. Will prayed he was where he was now. With the shackles gone, he stood up, and pulled on the bars. They did not budge. He growled, feeling anger rise up.

_You killed him. YOU KILLED HIM. _

He brought his leg back and sprung it forward, with incredible force, one of the rusty gates clanking against the grimey tile as it hit the ground.

He hesitated for a moment. He could not leave Jem. Jem his Parabatai.

_"Protect her. Save her...get her away from him-"  
_

And he picked up a rusty remain of the gate, and stepped through it, and down the hall.

* * *

"You bitch!" Hissed Mortmain from behind Tessa as she darted into the bedroom. She went straight for the door, to find out it was locked.

"Oh no, no, no," She muttered, panicked.

She could hear his breathing behind her, and felt his hand on her shoulder, jerking her away from the door, and directly through a glass table.

She screamed as she felt the shards pierce her skin, and she arched her back in pain. As Mortmain approached her for the second time, she noticed another shard of glass like the mirror, and she picked it up just as he straddled her hips painfully, the glass in her back digging in.

She brought the shard across his face, right across his cheek, and he clasped it, gripping the glass and holding it at her throat.

"You pathetic whore." He spat, blood on his face running down his neck and onto her own face.

"You killed him!" She screamed, but as she did, he brought glass straight across her chest, a long gash opening and staining the robe red, turning into a purple. She let out a blood curdling scream.

"Does it hurt?" He demanded, doing it again across the same place, "Losing him? _Does it hurt?" _

"You bastard!" She screamed again, and he aimed it over her heart directly,

"You will always be mine, Theresa Gray."

He brought it closer too her heart as she screamed -

and then he dropped it, making a gurgling sound. Tessa looked up at his eyes, and they looked as though flowers were blooming, the life draining. Then her eyes were drawn too the pole, not a sword, but a long, thick piece of metal, sticking out of his chest.

And behind him, was a figure she knew well. She could not speak, but she looked up at him, relief only touching her slightly.

Will was alive.

"That was for _Tessa_." He hissed into Mortmain's ear. He then withdrew the pole, and stabbed it agian, straight through his heart. "And that was for _James_."

Tessa could slightly see the angry tears in his eyes, as Will hissed one last sentence, "_Go to hell, you fucking bastard." _

And with a gurgled cry, Mortmain rolled off Tessa, his eyes wide open, but lifeless.

He was dead.

Tessa felt drained of life herself, and as Will, breathing heavily looked down at her, his blue eyes filled with concern and worry.

"Tessa. Tessa!"

His voice grew blurry as she slightly went cross eyed, and he looked at all the blood surrounding her in a mad panic. "Tessa! Stay awake!"

"Will..." Her voice trailed off as she shut her eyes and let out a breath. He had his hand on her arm, slightly shaking her.

"Tessa! Wake up! Please, oh god, please!"

He put his hand over her chest, and was relaxed slightly, her heart beat still beating with a dull rythym.


	8. The Aftermath

_Hello guys! FINAL CHAPTER! Next is epilogue, which I will give a big emotional speech on that! And also, this is a little slacked off and short so, hey don''t judge! heehe Love you guys!_

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"We are gathered here today too honor the Nephilim's lives who were lost in battle," said a Shadowhunter who was dressed in a white robe, and had dark hair that ended in curls around his temples. Tessa was certain he was a priest.

Tessa sat in a seat besides Charlotte and her new born son, who sat in her arms, looking up at her with hazel eyes. Henry's eyes. Tessa was wearing white along with everybody in the crowd, except she had bandages around her mid section, under her corset. Her wounds were healing up well. Everybody was there to mourn the Shadowhunter's.

Except Will.

Tessa could not find him today, but she was pretty sure she had a rough idea where he was.

"_Jackson Myer_," The priest said. Tessa caught a glimpse of a little girl who could not have been any older then eight wince, and tighten her hold on her mother.

"_Sky Simmons_."

Tessa looked over at Sophie, who had her head on Gideon's shoulder. He was trying too dry her tears.

_"Dominique Blackstone."_

_"Alexander Van."_

_"Henry Branwell." _

Charlotte flinched, her hold on her baby tightning. Tessa wrapped her arms around her, and also because she knew who was coming next.

_"And James Carstairs." _

Charlotte returned Tessa's tight hug as Tessa felt her heart contract. He really was gone. And she would never see him again.

"Now if anybody would like to say any words for the deceased-"

Tessa stood up.

All eyes turned too her, like she had gone mad. She took a deep breath in, and eyed everybody, before breathing, "I would."

* * *

"_That's not funny." laughed a little Will._

_"I find it hillarious!" said a little Jem._

_"You know, if I was older..." Will grumbled, and then held the blade at Jem. "Have you ever wanted a Parabatai?"_

_"Yes." said Jem, smiling like he did._

_"Well...if I pin you down, you have to be my Parabatai, alright?"_

_Jem thought for a moment. "Deal."_

Will's hands tightened in his hair. The attic was dim, and he lied back against the cool wood. He could not go today. He could not go. He could not stand to hear his name again, After Shadowhunter's had invaded Mortmain's mansion, Silent Brothers had removed Jem's body, thinking that letting Will see it was not such a good idea. They were right.

* * *

Tessa began too search for Will, the speech playing over and over in her head.

_James Carstairs was a kind and loving person, _

She walked up too the one place she knew he was. The attic.

"Will?" She whispered. "Will?"

_He put people before himself...all the time,_

She heard movement, and then saw blue eyes watching her. Will. She gently sat next to him, and his eyes watched her every movement.

"How was it?" He asked, his voice husky.

_He knew his time was short, yet he continued too fight,_

"It was.." Tessa tried to find a word, and she looked up at him, her eyes the same colours of the clouds that were beggining too hang over the sky.

"Be honest." said Will bluntly, shuffling closer to her.

"It was...It was..."

"...His really gone, isn't he?"

_And I loved him...so..so much..and...I would give anything to have him back here with me... Atque Ave Vale._

Her body began too shake, "Ye-yes!"  
And Will wrapped his arms around her, as her tears came roughly, falling down her face like it was normal. She felt his body shake too, with surprise, realising he was sobbing in the same manner. She gently stroked his hair, trying too sober up herself, but failing.

"It's okay, Will, it's okay..It's okay..."

She spent the rest of the night holding him there, whilst both sobbed, knowing that part's of their was not coming back.

* * *

The next morning Tessa was lying in her room, after leaving Will sleeping, and was looking at the flickering lamp. She was reminded of how Sophie called Jem a steady flame. She refused to let tears spill. Enough had spilt already.

A knock at the door roused her out of her state.

She stood up, gently walking over too the door. She gripped the door knob, twisting it, and was greeted by a man with well groomed black hair and cat like eyes.

"Magnus," she mumbled.

"Hello, Tessa dear," Magnus greeted politely, smiling sadly, "My condolences, Jem was a great man."

"He was." said Tessa numbly.

_Was._

_Was._

Before the words could repeat, Magnus spoke, "Have you got a moment?"

She wanted to say yes, but for what, another person too see her cry? "No, if you don't mind, if you have something too say, tell me here."

Magnus sighed, "This may seem like a rather awkward question..but... we still don't know what you are yet..."  
"I know that." said Tessa firmly.

"Well...have you had intercourse?"

Tessa's heart lept into her throat, "Mortmain...he.."

"Mortmain? That's not... have you ever..besides.."

It was improper, she knew it was, but it was Magnus, "Jem."

"Because before you...before you were abducted, I was going too see you about... Tessa..." He layed a hand upon her shoulder, and uttered words that Tessa could not hear.

"Tessa, your pregnant. With Jem's child."


	9. Jagged Epilogue

_OH MY GOD. IT'S OVER. IT'S OVER! _

_Yes, Jagged has come to an end :'( _

_I would like to thank all the readers, the followers, the reviewers! You guys are amazing, and all the feedback you give me helps me write more, and helped me finish this! _

_I like the way this came out, an would like to thank 'Guest' ...you know who you are, xD... For offering the name "George". I chose Eli, as was the name I had wanted to use, HOWEVER, I found it impolite to ignore a fan's ideas, so 'guest' That is Eli's middle name :) ALSO ANOTHER THING.. _

_Would anybody want a sequel? Cause I have been thinking of doing one in Eli's point of view ;) REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS!_

_So yes. **THANKYOU TO ALL YOU GUYS, I LOVE YOU!**_

_xx_

_Theah_

* * *

_Eli held his first blade today. I was trying to prolong it as long as possible, but he was well balanced and Will had to try and keep the blade from slicing other objects. Eli kept forgetting how big the blade was. He then exclaimed that he was going to defeat Mortmain. _

_It had been eight years since the incedent with Mortmain. Will had stayed around to raise my son, and was doing a good job of it too. The search for my species still continues, but it is certain that I am immortal. I have not aged a day. The word of the battle against Mortmain spread quickly, turning into a story that kids were told at night. Of course the lives lost and my personal attack was left out. _

_We visit Jem's grave every week, and Will sometimes visits alone in the hopes that he will see his past Parabatai. _

_I miss him dearly. I do. Any time I look at Eli, he has his father's eyes. The night he first opened his eyes I found comfort in the arms of Will, sobbing. But that's in the past. And I have begun to move forward. _

_22nd December, 1886_

_Tessa G. _

Tessa's head cleared as she wrote the paragrath, tucking it away in the draw under her desk. She put the quill back into the ink bottle, and sat at the desk silently. She wore her night gown with a dressing gown tied around it, and her brunette curls were up in a neat bun upon her head.

"Mother! Mother!"

The screams were down the hall, and in her instinct she flew up, to have a little boy with brunette locks and silver eyes to fly into her, wrapping his little arms around her.

"Eli!" She laughed.

"Hide me! Uncle Will and I are playing hide and seek and-"

_"Eli George Carstairs!" _yelled a voice from the 's grey eyes flickered to the door, where Will Herondale stood. His hair had been recently cut, his blue eyes brighter then before. He too still looked like the beautiful seventeen year old boy too her.

Eli gave a yelp, jumping onto Tessa's made bed, crumpling the sheets.

"He is going to get me!"

Will let out a laugh, detatching himself from the doorframe, and he too jumped on the bed, playfully wrestling Eli.

Tessa could not help but smile, but she put her hands on her hips, and a mock authority voice, "What on earth are you still doing up?"

Eli stopped laughing and jabbed a small finger in Will's direction, "He started it!"

"Oh, _I _started it, eh?" Will grinned, tickling Eli.

Tessa laughed, "Now, now! Eli go get ready for bed!"

Eli looked up at her and sighed, "Yes mother."

He sprung up, wrapping his arms around Will. The way he looked at Will was the same way he would have looked at Jem, with a look of tenderness towards a father.

Tessa always felt a pang of sadness when she thought of that, the fact Eli never met his father. But than it was nice, to know that he had some form of father figure, like Jem would have wanted.

Eli departed from Will and leaped off the bed, hugging Tessa and then running out of the room. Before Tessa could speak, Will sighed.

"Get old fast, don't they?"

She looked at him, smiling weakly, "Yes, indeed they do."

"His eyes. He has James' eyes." said Will, like it meant nothing at all.

Tessa sighed, "He does. But they are beautiful."

"Come on, let's go put the little warrior to bed." Will mumbled, lifting himself off Tessa's now ruined bed.

* * *

That night was peaceful, quiet. The only sound that echoed the Institute hall's was the deep breathing of Eli, but Tessa had found that as comforting as the rythym of her clockwork angel.

She heard a thump from the attic, and she remembered when they had first returned from the place they were held captive, if she heard one small noise her heart would skip beats. Now, not so much.

Because she knew it was Will, staring out over London.

She rose from her bed, retrieving a night gown. She left the room, and walked down the halls, up the stairs and into the attic.

At first she could see nothing. It was dark. But as her eyes adjusted she saw Will, facing her and propped up on an elbow.

She smiled slightly, sitting down beside him, "What on earth are you doing up here now?"

"Keeping away from the ducks that wish to kill me down below." He grinned.

Tessa laughed, "Seriously."

He sighed, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

She chuckled slightly, looking at the night from the only window in the attic. It was broken, the glass chipped away at the middle, letting some breeze in.

"Tessa?" Will asked. She looked down at him.

"Yes-"

She was cut off when he pressed his lips too hers.

Ever since Jem, she did not count Mortmain, she had not kissed anyone. The feeling was overwhelming, and one of his hands reached up to tangle in her hair. Tessa responded, moving her lips in sync with his.

As she continued to kiss him, her eyes slipped open for a moment, too see the broken window.

It was Jagged. Like her own heart.

But unlike the window, her heart had mended.

She was no longer Jagged.


End file.
